Days of Our Lives
by Shaye1106
Summary: A collection of Jackson and April one-shots, prompts, and Tumblr asks. Certain chapters may be rated M. Japril.
1. Young Blood

_**Young Blood**_

_**Prompt: Japril daughter having her first boyfriend and Jackson freaking out**_

"Jackson, you're overreacting," April sighed as she folded the last of the clothes, getting up to place them in their proper drawers.

"I am not! Did you see her?"

"Yes, she's looks perfectly fine." She waved her hand at the mention of her daughter's modest knee-length dress and heels. In fact, she was more than satisfied with her daughter's outfit of choice; she loved it.

"Fine? She's-she's-" Jackson was stuttering, a true rarity, repeatedly rubbing his hand over his shaven head.

"Dressed very nicely."

"She's-"

"Going on a date."

"No-"

"Yes, she is."

"With-"

"Her boyfriend." While Jackson paced, massaging his temples, April chuckled quietly. "Hey," she whispered once within hearing range. "She will be fine." She looped her arms around his waist and peered up into his cerulean orbs. "She will be fine," April said yet again, knowing he still didn't believe it.

"But she's not old enough," he stated, shaking his head as his lips formed a slight pout. "She's not ready."

"She's not ready or you're not ready?" April questioned. She knew her daughter announcing her first relationship was going to take a toll on her husband and was prepared for the fallout. Prepared for a night of grimacing and pep-talks and maybe she scheduled a little…entertainment…for the evening to distract him.

"She's not ready," Jackson gritted his teeth as he pulled away from the embrace. Turning around, he gripped their mahogany dresser, steadfastly ignoring his reflection in the mirror. Not that April would be deterred. She knew exactly what he needed. Wrapping her arms around him from behind, she pressed her cheek into his tense back.

"April, not now!" Jackson moved once again, unable to keep still and absolutely hating the coddling coming from his wife.

Huffing in aggravation and Jackson's inability to accept her help, April swiftly turned on her heels and slammed the bedroom door as she left.

"Hey mom, can you help me?" Joelle walked out of her bedroom holding a brush and several clips right as April entered the hallway.

"Sure," April said, grabbing the brush and gently running it through her daughter's wavy tresses. "What's going on here?"

"I'm trying to get it out of my face and it's just not cooperating with me," she clenched her fists quickly before letting out a deep breath. "I was attempting a braid."

"Calm down; I've got it." Within minutes, April had Joelle's hair intricately twisted and clipped back, an elegant look for her newly fifteen year old. She strategically placed a few more bobby pins to hold her daughter's thick mass of hair and then turned her around so that she could admire her work. "What do you think?"

"Oh, mom." Joelle's eyes were beginning to tear and she immediately began fanning her face with her hand. "It's perfect."

"Well I'm glad you think so." April herself was tearing up, standing behind her first-born, hands on her shoulders as the two stood before the mirror. "My baby girl's all grown up."

"Mom," Joelle huffed despite the flushing of her cheeks. "It's just dinner." She looked once more at their reflection and, noticing her mother's streaming tears, rolled her eyes. "God, I don't know who's reaction is worse- yours or dad's."

"Oh shut up," April chuckled. "Believe me, you'll prefer mine by the end of the night."

"Is he mad at me? I mean he probably is. Is he? I just thought I should tell him and you said so too and-"

"Breathe, Jo. Breathe." April shook her head slightly, a small smile gracing her lips. Joelle stopped short and took in a huge breath.

"I'm just," she paused for a moment, looking everywhere but her mother's probing eyes, "nervous." April pulled her into a hug at that point, rubbing her back.

"You are not in trouble. Your father is just being a dad. A very protective one." She pulled back in order to hold Jo at arms length. "You're his baby girl. Always."

"I just wish he didn't treat me like one," Joelle shrugged.

"Well get used to it. I have a feeling he's never going to stop."

"I have to say your mother's right," Jackson chimed in after entering the hallway. April swiftly moved away from his reaching grasp, leaving him fumbling for somewhere else to place his hands. Patting his daughter's shoulders, he continued, "She usually is." Nothing like a few brownie points when he's already in the dog house.

Putting on a happy face but still avoiding eye contact with her husband, April clapped her hands together as the doorbell rang. "You look beautiful sweetheart. Let's get the door." She led the way, carefully stepping over her son's trail of toys, down the stairs and towards the front door. "Hi Brett!" she greeted as bright as ever. "How are you?"

"I'm doing well, thanks," he answered, fidgeting slightly as he remained planted on the doorstep.

"Why don't you come in?" Jackson asked, plastering on his award-winning smile.

"How about we get going?" Joelle wedged her way between her parents and out the door. "Wouldn't want to miss the reservations."

"We don't have-"

"Oh, look at the time. We're just going to- oh come on Brett," she began to drag him towards his car.

"Bye Mr. and Mrs. Avery!" he called in a feeble attempt to maintain his dignity while the tiny girl pulled him down the steps. April waved, one hand clamped over her mouth, eyes watering and body trembling. It was minutes before April moved to shut the door; she wanted to wait until they were out of sight.

"He's too old for her." The silence was broken and April responded by slumping into the overstuffed arm chair. "She still cries when she watches Disney movies. She's too young." April just nodded her head and shrugged her shoulders.

"She's going to date. She's going to have boyfriends. She's going to grow up," she spoke dejectedly. She wasn't in the mood to speak to him and he knew it.

"It doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Well-"

"April, I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry," he stopped to regain his composure and gingerly took her hand in his. "I sorry I snapped at you. I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"I was only trying to help."

"I know and I was a jerk. I'm sorry," he repeated. "Forgive me?" Smiling at his puppy-dog eyes, April huffed.

"I guess so," she laughed as he guided her up. He wrapped his arms around her waist, lowering his forehead to hers as a genuine smile overtook his face.

"I love you," he leaned down with a kiss.

"I love you too." Another peck.

"But she's still too young."

A smirk overtook his face as a small glint began to shimmer in her eyes. "Are you sure you want to groan about our daughter right now? I have a more interesting night planned for us if you would just be quiet for a second."

"Is that so?" Jackson tilted his head while April trailed her fingers up his defined chest. "And what would this night include?"

"Hmm, well all the kids are out of the house," she thought for a second, licking her lips and flicking her hazel orbs between his eyes and mouth. Jackson groaned as he tightened his grip on her waist. "So hopefully a lot more of that," she grinned.

"Well in that case…"

"We haven't broken in the kitchen yet."

"God, yes. Kitchen. Now."


	2. Got the Pox

_**When You've Got The Pox**_

_**Prompt: **__**Japril daughters get the chicken pox**_

"Scratchy! Scratchy, Mommy!" Joelle whined, running over to April who was busily sanitizing all of the reachable kitchen surfaces. Still armed with Lysol, April turned to see her little five year old squirming before her. Pink welts were covering her tiny face and hands, her princess pajamas surely hiding several more.

"I know baby; I know," she cooed, finally putting down her cleaning supplies and gathering Jo in her arms.

"No baby- big girl me." Even in times of distress, Joelle was still extremely independent-minded and very proud of her big sister status. The only baby in the house was her sister and she made sure everybody knew it.

"Alright then Jo," April chuckled as she brought her daughter closer to her chest. "You're burning up." April barely remembered having chicken pox as a child- although she was positive she had it at some point- and only hoped that her children's bout would be over soon. "Aah-ah-ah, you can't scratch," she tugged lightly on Joelle's hands, bringing them to her own mouth for a quick kiss. "It'll make your spots worse."

"Worser than this?" Her eyes were wide and her mouth was starting to tremble with fear. It wouldn't be long before she began crying which would of course lead to coughing which would then morph into a sore throat. Oh the joys of parenthood.

Drawn from correcting her daughter's speech by the slight pulling on her pants, April noticed her youngest child standing before her. "Owie," Katerina breathed, her soft voice barely reaching April's ears.

"Let Mommy put some cream on you," she offered, walking both girls into the living room and sitting Jo on the large sofa. Grabbing the cortisone cream from the end table, April began to dab it on Cat's face, Joelle next in line.

"No better!" The phrase immediately followed the application of the cream. Fat tears slipped down Cat's cheeks as she fell to the floor in a heap, curling into a tiny ball.

"Oh sweetie, Mama's here," April reached out to wrap her arm around her smallest baby girl, easily lifting and surrounding her in warmth. "Shh, Katerina. I've got you."

"Make bye-bye!"

"Yeah Mama, scratchies making sissy cry," Jo chimed in as she ran her pudgy hands over her sister's hair, something she'd seen her mother do so many times before.

April cringed at the words, knowing there was little she could do. "It'll get better soon," she settled on, hugging Cat close. She said it as more of a prayer; wishing that this torture would be over quickly. They already went through three days of little sleep and several meltdowns; she wasn't sure how much more her small family of four could handle.

Too caught up in the action, April didn't hear the keys drop on the table. "I'm home," Jackson's voice rang as he walked through the front door, toeing off his slopping wet shoes. He was eager to see his girls and was a little peeved that he couldn't reschedule his surgery. And to say that he was less than pleasant when he got called into a board meeting as he was preparing to leave the hospital was an understatement. Jackson hadn't wanted to leave April or his babies to begin with. "How are my little squirts?" In response he was greeted with screaming and several wails. April was desperately trying to calm the youngest all the while minding the once agin itching oldest. "I'll take that as still miserable."

"You asking or telling me?"

Before he was able to respond to her snark, both children turned their heads in surprise, momentarily distracted from their outbursts. "Dada!"

"Daddy!" Joelle ran over and wrapped her arms around her father's jean-clad legs before he reached down to lift her up. Meanwhile, Katerina was struggling in her mother's arms, squirming her way to the ground only to make it over to her dad.

"I misses you," she said once on his hip, planting a soft kiss on Jackson's cheek.

"You missed me?" Jackson corrects gently. "Well guess what? I missed you too."

"Daddy, what 'bout me?"

"Hmmm, I don't know Joelle." She gasped at his teasing, hands covering her mouth.

"Dada-"

"I'm just kidding; I love all my girls."

At that, Cat shifted her head from where it was lying on her dad's chest and moved her mouth to his ear. Jackson smiled at the tiny whisper and, with absolute certainty, responded, "Yes, of course I love Mommy too." He locked eyes with April who looked quite frazzled, moving forward quickly to kiss her forehead. "Hey, hey, talk to me."

April palmed her eyes forcefully. "Jo has a 102 degree fever and Cat is crying and they're trying to itch- stop that please-" she stopped abruptly to move Joelle's hand from her face, "and the house is a mess. The kitchen sink is overflowing with dishes and the toy room, the friggin' toy room," she huffed, ruffling the stray hair coming out of her messy bun. Just thinking of the state of her house gave her heart palpitations.

"You need to take a time out."

"What? Jackson, what are you talking about?" She really wasn't in the mood to pick through his proposal. She was tired and cranky and ready to disinfect the girls' bedrooms.

"I'm saying that you need to take some time to yourself."

"Yeah, okay, I got that. Just how do you expect me to drop everything?"

"Real simple. Stop talking to me, go make some of that Sleepy Time tea you love, and draw yourself a bath."

April snickered at Jackson's smirk, stopping to hit his shoulder with just enough force to move him sideways. "Thanks smart a-s-s," she spelled, knowing that if she didn't her eldest would be repeating it for the rest of the week.

"April, I'm serious. I'll get the girls some dinner and put them to bed. You just do you."

"But the house-"

"Will still be in one piece tomorrow."

"But it's-"

"I'll take care of it," Jackson said, placing the girls on the couch in order to reach for his wife. He began rubbing his hands up and down her arms. "Just take care of you. I've got this. Right girls?"

"Mhmm."

"Gots this," Cat nodded calmly.

"Yes mam!" Joelle saluted, standing up tall. April chortled at her daughter.

"Sir not mam," Jackson groaned even though he gave them all a small smile.

"But you man."

"I know but," Jackson cocked his head, attempting to find the words needed to explain this.

"And on that note, I'm going to go take a bath…and lock the bathroom door." April leaned up for a kiss, a thank you evident in her eyes. She then made her way towards the kitchen for some tea and maybe she'd sneak a piece of cake too. It had been a long few days. At her retreat, Jackson flicked on the television and dimmed the overhead lighting, opting for the soft glow of the lamps instead. "Daddy's going to make you guys some soup, okay?" Seeing their nods, he continued. "What do you want to watch?"

"Me sissy Belle favorite."

"That's right, Joelle. Cat's favorite movie is Belle. Is that what you want me to put on?"

"Yep, yep. But no fight. Scared of fight," she elaborated. "They mean to Beast. Beast nice."

"Okay, big girl. We won't watch that part," Jackson agreed as he pulled the throw blanket from the back of the couch and wrapped it around his daughters. "That's very nice of you, to think of your sister like that."

"I love my sister." She furthered her statement by planting a wet kiss on her sister's cheek. Jackson smiled, a real toothy grin, before moving into the kitchen. After warming the tomato soup and grabbing the bag of oyster crackers, he reentered the living room. He then placed an old table cloth over the area rug and set down the bowls, ready for the mess his girls were sure to make. A few bites in, Katerina yawned.

"Me's sleepy dada."

"Really? Are you ready to go to bed?" He asked, lifting her onto his lap.

"No. Time for snuggies." Cat lowered her body onto her father's, stretching her tiny legs and nuzzling into his chest. To accommodate her, Jackson turned slightly and leaned further into the couch.

"Me too!" Joelle exclaimed, startling Katerina. She wiped her mouth on her sleeve, missing Jackson's cringe, and clambered into his lap. When April made her way back into the living room twenty minutes later, the trio was still asleep, snoring softly, both girls embraced in Jackson's strong hold. Grabbing her phone from the coffee table, April quickly snapped a few candids. It was then that she knew that it would be okay, they would be okay, her babies would be okay. The week was finally looking up.

_**Thanks for reviewing, favoriting, and following! Each and every one makes my day. Feel free to request a prompt or let me know what you thought of this chapter :)**_


	3. Newly Unforgotten

_**Newly Unforgotten**_

_**Prompt: **__**April and Jackson are married and April finds out that about the time Jackson slept with Mara Keaton and gets upset. Sex is very sacred to her and she feel like he always throws that away like it means nothing.**_

Jackson deposited his keys on the hook, actually remembering today, walking into the kitchen as he called for April. He found her shortly, sitting at the breakfast bar, silently tracing his path. "Hey, why didn't you answer?" He turned to the fridge as he looked for some food before realizing that he would have to cook something if he didn't want leftovers. "April?" She still didn't answer. Taking a better look at his wife, Jackson saw an expression he couldn't quite discern. Fear? Sadness? Resentment? "Is everything okay?" Silence. "Is the baby okay?" He rested his hands on her protruding stomach only for her to push him away.

"Fine. I guess." Her answers were short, terse.

"You guess? What's wrong? Come on, talk to me. Please." Instead April walked into the living room leaving Jackson to trail behind her. She stopped to press a button on the answering machine before crossing her arms over her chest.

Suddenly a vaguely familiar voice filled the room and Jackson jumped to shut it off. "Leave it." The command was simple but full of disgust. He stood there with his tail between his legs, filled with shame, as the words floated to his ears. "Hi Jackson, it's Mara. How are you? I wanted to let you know that I'm in Seattle for the week- doing a solo surgery- and I hope to see you! I certainly enjoyed our time together…" A low laugh and short sigh ended the call, the line reduced to a murmur of static.

"April, I didn't-"

"Stop. I don't want to hear it." She rubbed her hand over her tired eyes, huffing in frustration. "You didn't what? Sleep with her? Lie to me about it?"

"It's not like that," Jackson tried but judging by the look on April's face it wasn't working.

"I thought we were done with this; done with the lying and half-truths!" Her hands were motioning wildly, picking up speed as her anger increased. "You know that lying by omission is still lying! It's a thing, you know! Lying's in it's friggin' name!" He moved to comfort her, to wrap his arms around her waist and tell her that he barely remembered Mara, to stop her hyperventilating. If only she would let him. "I'm going to bed." April began to walk towards their room however hearing his footsteps behind her, she stopped. "Don't follow me." He could hear the anger causing her voice to waver and even above the slamming of the door he heard her tiny whimpers. Surely she was curling into a fetal position on the bed, maybe even against the door.

Banging his hand on the nearby wall, Jackson let out a frustrated growl. "Dammit, April!" He shook his head. "I had sex okay! I didn't cheat on you. There wasn't even a me and you!" He was still met with stone cold silence, something that only proved to further enrage him. He didn't do anything wrong. This wasn't his fault. What was her problem? "Stop throwing a damn tantrum and tell me what the hell I did wrong!"

Almost immediately the door swung open, April's slitted eyes counteracting her tearstained face. "You don't know? You don't know?" Her voice raised slightly as she repeated the question, an expression of incredulity overtaking her face. "You had sex with everyone! The sex doesn't matter to you as long as you're getting some!"

"I had premarital sex, so what? It's actually normal. Most people don't wait 'til they're thirty! Let it go," he rubbed his hand over his shaven head to avoid clenching his fists.

"Yes, because sex is important! It's big- not just something you give away!" Throwing her hands in the air, April continued despite the tears running down her cheeks. "Was I just another screw? My first time?"

"You know what, I'm done. If you honestly believe that-" He paused, dropping the sentence. He couldn't even deal with that right now. "I can't change what I did and obviously you're never going to let it go. So I'm done." Jackson shook his head as he turned back down the hallway, leaving April in the doorway.

"Where do you think you're going?" She called from her spot, not moving an inch.

"Out." The door slammed as he left, the key gone from the hook. He wasn't coming home tonight.

_**Thanks for reading ~ please review!**_


	4. Keep Repeating History

**_By popular demand this chapter is a follow up to the previous chapter: Newly Unforgotten._**

_**Keep Repeating History**_

Jackson made it to the elevator before he realized what a fool he was being. He was doing the same thing they always did- run away. He ran away when he told her that it wasn't just sex. He pushed her away when she told him she chose him, wanted him even. He let her run away after their fight about hypothetical children. This was their pattern- fight and run, hurt and hide.

Quickly turning back around, Jackson shuffled through his pocket for the house key, jamming it into the door. He was just pushing it open as it pulled backwards to reveal an equally startled April. "What- I- you," April's stuttering was put to an abrupt halt as Jackson placed the palm of his hand on her arm. She yanked it away, still reasonably angry, but stepped back to allow him into the apartment. He entered while carefully avoiding contact, maneuvering his way into the living room. Although Jackson wanted nothing more than to pace he also knew that doing so would not help his cause. He couldn't remain in his fighting stance if he planned on resolving their issues. "Can we talk?" He asked as he lowered himself onto the couch.

"You made it pretty clear that you weren't in the mood."

"April-"

"No, it's my turn! You want to talk about my sex life? Let's talk about yours and the fact that you have absolutely no control! You slept with Mara, you slept with Edwards-"

"I apologized for that."

"But that doesn't change the fact that you did it. It still happened."

"I seem to recall someone else trying to forget sex," he snapped, clenching his fists at the painful memory. "Wait, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that," Jackson stumbled on his words, desperately trying to backtrack. They couldn't keep biting each others' heads off if there was any chance at reconciliation.

"Yes you did. Just say it. I know you want to." April refused to sit down even if her feet were swollen and painful so late into her pregnancy.

"No-"

"Go ahead!"

Standing up as his temper rose, Jackson finally spoke the words. "You wanted to erase what we did."

"You never clarified anything."

"You called me a car crash!"

"You spilled hot coffee on me!" Arms were flying as their mouths ran, Jackson and April simultaneously stepping closer as their anger wrenched them further apart. So much had been left unsaid and so few issues had been wrapped up. The two had reached their breaking point, months and years of tension erupting and their secrets were finally spilling.

"This is getting us nowhere!" Jackson shouted over his wife's harsh words. "This is getting us nowhere," he murmured this time, trying to erase his words as well. "We both did things that we aren't proud of. And there's no way to go back and change them. We have to find a way to move on."

Twiddling her thumbs and refusing eye contact, April stood firmly in front of Jackson. He wasn't sure what to think of it but was at least grateful that she wasn't moving away. They were standing before each other, a mere foot apart. "I'm sorry," April spoke abruptly, rubbing her hands over one another, focusing her nervous energy into the repetitive action. "For hurting you so much."

Jackson shook his head slightly as he attempted to reach for her, only to pull away before any contact was made. They needed to talk, not fight or have sex or keep secrets, and therefore he needed to keep somewhat of a distance. Besides, she wasn't the only one to blame, especially for tonight's festivities. "I'm sorry too. For never telling you what I was thinking."

She nodded slightly. "Okay, so what do we do now?"

"As much as I would like to forget about it, I think we still need to talk. That's one of our problems," he sighed, motioning to the couch, silently pleading with her to sit down. She obliged him, resting her back on the edge of the couch, bringing her feet to lay in front of her. He took the cushion a little ways down, giving her space while still keeping close. Once settled he decided to dive right in. "What do you want to know?" April seemed a bit hesitant to answer however within moments she steeled her resolve. She was done guessing.

"Why did you never tell me about Mara?"

Jackson exhaled. "I guess it hadn't been anything at first- at least not when you asked- she was only keeping tabs on me for my mother. I had just broken up with Lexie and was fighting with you and it was nice to commiserate with someone who knows how crazy my mom can get."

"But why did you have to sleep with her?" The question wasn't laced with malice, simply her curiosity.

"I don't know. It didn't seem like a big deal." He saw her expression tinge with sadness and scrambled to correct the holes in his statement. However he was finding more and more that with April he didn't always have the words.

"But sex is a big deal. How could you just sleep with anyone?"

"April, I'm really not sure why. I can't explain it. You know I'm not the type. Maybe it was easier than dealing with everything else going on? I don't know. But I can tell you this: it was never just sex with you. I don't want you to ever think it was. I pretended that it was but I thought it through with you. I knew what it would mean; I knew we couldn't go back."

April was now in tears, her face streaked with a burning redness. "I know, I just… it's hard not to think about it. With everything that happened before and well, everything with me," she trailed off slightly, once again taking interest in her hands.

"What do you mean, everything with you?" He had a feeling he wouldn't like where this was going.

April shrugged. "Just that I'm nothing special. You never noticed me until I practically threw myself at you. And now," she gestured to her heavily pregnant belly. Immediately Jackson broke his own rule and reached for his wife. He pulled her into a tight hug, maneuvering himself closer to her so she didn't have to shift too much. Softly caressing her cheeks and wiping the stray tears away, he bade her to look at him.

"Don't say that." The words were quiet but fierce and so full of conviction that it made her quiver. "You mean more to me than all of those girls combined."

"But I'm not-"

"Babe, listen to me. Why would I kiss you that night if I didn't have feelings? Or sleep with you for that matter? Why would I stand up at your wedding if I wasn't absolutely sure about us? Or-"

"Okay, okay," she blushed slightly, looking down.

"No, you need to hear this. You know I'm attracted to you- have been since I met you. Of course with the whole Shepherd thing-" she gave him a light punch, her cheeks reddening even further. Laughing, Jackson continued. "Point is, I love you and I've known for a while. And seeing you carrying my baby, our baby, makes me love you even more."

It was then that they abandoned all pretenses, April leaning in for a tender kiss. "I love you too," she whispered breathily. "I'm sorry I hurt you."

"I'm sorry too. But enough of that," Jackson was done with apologies. They needed to move forward. "We're going to be fine. I promise that there's no one else. Never anyone else."

"Mmm," April murmured with a little sigh, winding her arms around his waist and resting her head on his broad chest.

"Let's go to bed."

"Wait-" She pulled back quickly.

"Something else you want to talk about?"

"No, I'm just hungry." The growl emanating from her stomach punctuated her statement.

Jackson chuckled, knowing that she hadn't been able to make it past eight without a snack all week. "What'll it be?"

"Um," she thought for a moment, trying to sort out her and the baby's desires. "Caramel ice-cream with pecans." She saw him nod in consent. "Oh! With goldfish mixed in." At the look on his face, April huffed. "What? It sounds good." She saw him turn towards the kitchen with a smirk tugging at his lips and couldn't help but smile to herself. "But not the regular kind- the white cheddar!"

"And there goes my appetite."

_**Sorry for the delay! Thanks for reading ~ please review.**_


	5. For You

_Prompt__: __April gives Jackson an erotic massage! Smut!_

_Prompt: Jackson does something special for April_

**_This is smut, rated M, so if you don't like- don't read! Hope you enjoy ~ I took a few liberties seeing as they've been married a few years when this takes place._**

_**For You**_

"I'm so tired," April whined, leaning her head against the cool glass of the car window.

"Really? What happened to the Kepner Spirit?"

"I'm an Avery now," she mumbled, causing Jackson to laugh. He knew that she hadn't been thrilled to spend their first holiday as a family of three with her parents, but he had convinced her that it was the right thing to do. That her parents didn't get to see Joelle that often and to top it off her mom had called him up a few weeks ago, nearly begging for them to come to Ohio for Christmas. "Two days back in my parents' house and I'm ready to explode!"

Jackson took one hand from the steering wheel and ran it over her bare knee, raising goosebumps as he did so. "I still think your mom is one of the nicest people I've ever met."

"She thinks I can't do anything by myself!" April huffed in frustration, pushing her wavy hair back, a slight pout tugging at her lips.

"She's being a mom. And besides, she agreed to watch Jo for us tonight." He spared a glance at his wife of three years, noting her scowl, hoping that his plans for the night would save him from the wrath of agreeing to her mother's holiday guilt trip.

"Oh yes your, ahem, surprise." She said, rolling her eyes playfully.

"Hey smart ass," he laughed at her dropped jaw, "I put a lot of effort into this."

"Oh, do tell." She whispered batting her eyelashes as she moved closer to him.

"We're almost there," was his only reply so she leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes for a few minutes more before she heard Jackson shift the car into park. Looking up from beneath her lashes, April saw the simple hotel standing a little ways ahead of them. It wasn't his usual go-to, towering buildings with an overabundance of amenities, but she knew he did this for her. She didn't need over-the-top extravagance when she could have someplace warm and homey. Smiling at him as he opened the door, April allowed for him to take her hand and lead her through the ornate entrance, the heavy wooden door surrounded by thick garland, a single wreath taking precedence in the center. It was a short walk to the check in counter and while Jackson gave their name, April took notice of the cabin-like decor and Christmas-feel of the building. A towering tree was lit brightly at the far end of the room, reaching new heights with the windowed, vaulted ceilings. A fire place crackled to her left and she took a deep breath as the smell of pine invaded her nostrils. She grabbed a cinnamon cookie from an end table and relaxed as she bit into the soft treat, so enamored by the room that she didn't notice Jackson taking his place beside her once more.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" He wasn't one to get into the spirit easily, seeing as he always spent his holidays with the nanny, but the years with April had served him well. April nodded and pecked his cheek before he escorted them up the three flights of stairs, finally opening the door to their floor. She shook her head at this, knowing that even here he managed to snag the best, before gasping in amazement as the suite was presented to her.

"You did all this?" She asked breathily, looking at the lighted candles scattered on every imaginable surface, the vanilla and sugar having wafted throughout the open room. The floor was lacking doors and separate quarters, the entire room spanned before her eyes, and she blushed at the realization. A large jacuzzi tub lay in the far corner, wide windows surrounding it with deep red drapes pulled to the side. The bed sat in front of her, huge and clothed in pristine white sheets, just far enough from the jacuzzi to stumble onto. Color rose to her cheeks at the thought- Jackson was definitely rubbing off on her. There was a small kitchenette of granite and cherry wood as well and nearby was a leather lounge and television set.

"I know you wanted to be home for Christmas but I figured this," he gestured to the room, "would suffice." She gave him a chaste kiss, still admiring the suite. "Besides, we never got a proper honeymoon…"

"Jackson, it's perfect." Tears were threatening to spill but she giggled at the implications of his statement. "You got honey buns!" She said spotting the sinful treat on the dining table.

"Only the best." He knew it was the one tradition from her family she wanted to bring into their own household.

"And an angel for the tree." She pointed to the small pine in the corner.

"Guilty as charged."

"Thank you." She walked back to give him a proper kiss, covering his mouth with hers. She ran her tongue over his lips, begging for entrance, and Jackson happily obliged. She reveled in the chance to explore his mouth with her tongue, taking the time to taste him, all the while feeling his hands greedily fisting her hair.

"How about we order some room service?" Jackson asked after the need for air became a necessity.

Smoothing her thumb over the edge of her lips, April answered. "M'kay, I'll order. You go wash up- you smell like farm."

"That a bad thing?"

"Tonight, yes." She swatted his ass as he chuckled, not hiding the fact that she was watching him as he walked to the other side of the room. She turned away to pick up the phone and took a seat on the couch in order to flip through the long menu. Within minutes, April had ordered their food and Jackson walked out from the rain head shower, a small white towel wrapped around his waist. April licked her lips, dying to run her tongue over the beads of water sliding down his body. Before she could act on that thought, a knock sounded and she hurried to roll the hastily prepared tray into the apartment. She was relieved that the bellhop had left the tray, per her request, and hadn't tried to come inside.

"What did you get?" Jackson asked, snaking his hands around her waist, dampening her shirt in the process. She shivered at the contact while lifting the domed lids. Jackson looked from the ice cream to the caramel and chocolate sauce, to the whipped cream, to the melted marshmallow.

"Well it's really more for my mouth," she smirked as she felt his member pushing into her back. He knew what she was planning. Turning in his arms, she looked into his eyes while gently trailing her manicured fingers up and down his muscled chest, reveling in the way he tensed at her teasing touch. "Want a massage?" she purred, pushing him back towards the bed until his knees hit the mattress. She nibbled on his ear, blowing softly on the flesh as she spoke "Lay down." Eager to see her in action, Jackson took his place, following her instructions to stay on his stomach. April brought the tray closer, humming as she decided her course of attack, Jackson cursing under his breath, wishing she would do that to his cock.

April dipped the tips of her fingers in the chocolate syrup before moving to his shoulder blades, expertly working out the tension. She moved down his back, ghosting over the towel and continuing her assault on his calves. Once she finished with his feet she licked her way back up, stopping to suck on his neck where she placed little bites over his sticky skin. She told him to roll over and he watched as she coated her hands in caramel, repositioning them on his chest, massaging and plucking the nipples. She knew he was sensitive so she leaned down to take the left in his mouth while trailing her hands down his stomach to play with his inner thighs.

"God, April," he moaned, watching her diligently. She deliberately avoided his stiffness, instead digging little crescents into his thighs. She was making him tender, pliable, a play toy and Jackson was loving every second of it. He was panting and when she kissed down his stomach, spraying the whipped cream on the hair leading to his member, Jackson moved his hands to her hair.

She forewent her exploration of his torso to hold his hands above his head; she loved seeing him give in. She was going to play tonight and he was just going to sit back and watch. "Don't move." It was simple, terse, but the command was enough to make his cock twitch. Feeling him against her, April removed the towel before shimmying her hips over the tip of him, causing him to simultaneously groan out in frustration and moan in delight. She continued to lick, nip, and suck, making her way down his thighs before she went in for the kill.

Picking up the small pot of warm marshmallow sauce, April settled in to watch Jackson's face as she poured it up and down his length. She watched as he tensed and shifted, his face contorting, and listened to his insistent moaning at the burning sensation. "April-" Grinning wickedly, she slid back enough to kneel between his spread legs, grasping his muscled thighs in her hands. She could tell he was fighting to move but thought better of it, not wanting her to stop her ministrations. Finally she leaned forward and caught him in her mouth, surprising him so much that his upper body leapt forward, ultimately pushing him deeper inside her moist recesses. She didn't so much as flinch, only opened her mouth wider to accommodate him, and moved her hands to cup his balls. He moaned as she slid up and down, allowing his cock to hit the back of her throat, one, two, three times. Breaking for air, she pumped her hand over his cock, twirling the semen around the tip as he clutched the bed sheets. After nuzzling her cheek against his length, she followed the thick vein from tip to sac, stopping to hum around his head. She was torturing him with pleasure; she could feel him shaking before her. But she knew what would really set him off.

Jackson's eyes shot open as he felt the warmth of her mouth leave him, huffing at his denied release before he saw her. She was twisting, pulling her form-fitting dress over her head and throwing it to the floor. Reaching behind her, she unclasped her lacy-red bra and looped her fingers in her panties, tossing them in the same general direction, then leaned forward ever so slightly. "You can move now." He knew what she meant. He could touch her. Hold her. Fuck her senseless if he wanted. She was passing over the reigns.

She was pinned to the bed before she even knew what he had done, screaming as he attacked her breasts. He nipped at her peaked nipples while one hand snaked down to her throbbing clit, pinching and rolling the tender nub. His teeth tugged at her engorged nipple one more time before swapping places with his hand. He was buried in her cunt, his tongue lapping at her wet core while his left hand held her legs apart. His right was roughly massaging her pubic bone as he dipped his tongue into her entrance, circled back to her clit, and repeated. She was close, he knew it, hell he was close just from getting her off.

Jackson plunged two fingers into her hole, licking up her juices as they flooded with the welcome intrusion. But just as quickly as he inserted them, he pulled them out, causing April to buck in frustration. He slithered up her body, holding out his fingers, and she licked them off with pure lust in her eyes. The image of her sucking her own juices made him surge into her, both of them groaning in carnal satisfaction. He was fast and quick, plucking her breasts and forcing his tongue into her mouth, and she met him with every thrust. She clawed at his back and locked her heels around his ass. Within minutes she was screaming in ecstasy. "Jackson!" She didn't normally talk during sex so hearing his name ultimately set him off. He followed her, thrusting into her a few more times before collapsing in a heap, hugging her to him. She reveled in the feel of him surrounding her as she tried to catch her breath.

Jackson rolled over once they both calmed down, spooning her from behind. "There's still sauce," he murmured. "Up for a round two?"

_**Please review! I'd love to hear your thoughts.**_


	6. Burned and Broken

_Japril is fighting and April brings up how hurt she was when he rejected her during the storm and she tells him it wasn't because she was scared of something with Matthew it was because she loves him and wanted to be with him._

_**Burned and Broken**_

She's getting great at this: passive aggressiveness. Or maybe that's a trait she's always had. She can express joy and sadness, excitement and competitiveness, but anger? That isn't something she's accustomed to dealing with. Maybe it's him; Jackson sure knows how to fight without shouting. Maybe it's her mother and her insistence on happiness and nothing less. Maybe it's her insecurities and the fact that she never allows herself to justify the anger.

No matter the reason, Jackson notices the small anomalies. Her short conversations and little aggravated huffs. But what he notices most is her shifting in bed, moving to the edge, and ultimately distancing herself from him. She does't answer his goodnight or I love you, just substitutes little murmurs in their place. He goes along with it for a little while but by nightfall he's over it. It's worse not knowing and not being close. It's worse to be a in a fight being fought without words.

"April," he reaches for her shoulder only to be shaken off. "April, we need to talk."

"About what?" She's still facing the wall, hiding her face and tiny sniffles.

"About this." Jackson knows she can't see him but gestures between them anyway.

"Do you even know what _this _is?" She scoffs. He remains silent and she rolls her eyes. "Go to bed Jackson."

"Dammit April. We're not going to bed until we talk." He hears her intake of breath and moves to speak before her retort. "Talk about whatever the hell is going on." She turns around but steadfastly ignores his probing gaze. She can feel herself falling into the hole again, the ever present lure that she shouldn't be angry. That she should be happy and loving, the good wife and daughter and doctor. "Please April; please talk to me."

She rubs her hands together and licks her lips before steeling her resolve. "I've been doing a lot of thinking lately." She pauses, taking in his rather relaxed nature and for lack of a better word, absence of a reaction, and trudges forward. "About my wedding." The look on her face tells Jackson what her words hadn't said- her wedding to Matthew, not their simple and private ceremony.

"Honey-" He doesn't like to think about that day too much. Between her nearly agreeing to marry another man and him hurting not only Stephanie but Matthew as well. People who weren't bad, just victims of circumstance, a circumstance he created…well him and her, together. If they had only gotten their acts together faster or did things differently; well to be honest he wasn't sure what they could've done but there had to be something to change the course of events and the destruction of everything in their wake. The idea of rebirth isn't all it's cracked up to be. Just because you find new life in the rubble doesn't mean you weren't the one to cause the fall in the first place.

"No!" She strives for anger but her voice cracks, the word is pulled slowly from her lips. "You left me! You're the one who walked away! You're the one who rejected me!" A choked sob escapes her lips. "And you're the one who decided to stand up." She scoots even closer to the edge of the bed, the distance between them growing exponentially.

Jackson isn't getting angry, his breaths aren't labored and his hands aren't fisting, for he knows they both have regrets. He wants so badly to hold her and to rid her of the anger she harbors but she won't let him. She's right. He did take too long. If he's being honest, they shouldn't even be together right now. He struggles with the fact of their being happy and others being hurt, of her running and him running, of the secrets and the fact that they can't seem to get past this.

"Your mother was right. I hurt Matthew, humiliated him, in front of his family and friends." She sniffles and curls deeper into herself. "My sister congratulated me on scoring you and ditching him. They just laughed. And kept on talking. And that was that."

"Listen to me," Jackson speaks quietly, lifting her chin up in an attempt to see her eyes. It was becoming more and more clear that she wasn't exactly mad at him but mad at them and mostly, mad at herself. It's always easier to get mad at those closest to you. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that we hurt Matthew and Stephanie. I'm sorry we couldn't have something easy. I'm sorry for taking so long."

She nods as the waterworks begin and the anger slowly dissipates. "You know I didn't tell you that I wanted you because I was afraid of what I had with Matthew. It was just bad timing." He went to speak but she cut him off, gently running her fingertips over his lips. "When the bus exploded and I thought you were gone…" she chokes on her words. "I realized that I didn't want to lose you."

"Oh, babe."

"And when I thought you were gone, I wasn't sure what to do. I couldn't imagine life without you. Even if we weren't together. I need you. As my friend or husband or…I just need you," she whispers.

"I love you too," Jackson says as a bittersweet smile overtakes his face. He wipes her tears and places a tender kiss to her lips. "And I probably would've done the same thing if I were you. And you would've told me I was being an ass, as usual."

She chuckles lightly, adding to his declaration. "Probably. Minus the punching."

"Yeah, don't think that would've gone over too well."

"What about the breakdown and screaming?" She asked.

"What?"

"When the bus exploded and Matt stopped me from running. I kind of lost it after that."

"Why'd you never tell me?" Jackson asks, shaking his head at her omission.

"Never got the chance. Besides, we didn't exactly talk much after that night." She shifts closer to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Will we ever feel better about this?"

"I don't think it will ever be a great memory but Matthew and Stephanie will move on and we'll feel a little better," he sighs. "Especially knowing that we didn't keep them from people who really love them."

"You know you're pretty smart," April smiles up at her husband, feeling a small weight being lifted from her chest.

"Thanks, I have been know to have a good idea from time to time." They chuckle, him kissing her forehead and her nuzzling his chest.

And for a moment they are okay with the past. Time will go on and things will get better. They take comfort in the fact that they didn't subject anyone, including themselves, to a life of 'maybe, maybe not' love and opened the doors to soulmates. That they found each other before it was too late and that they'd been given the chance to spend the rest of their lives together. Time will go on…it will go on and so will life…

_It will go on…_

_It will go on…_

_It will go on…_


	7. Thirty-One Minutes

_Can you do one where April is in a car crash and Jackson wants to help but Owen tells him no and he starts crying because he can'__t lose her_

_**Thirty-One Minutes**_

Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out. Those are the only things going through his head. The only things he allows himself to think about. Because if he doesn't, he'll break down.

The call came in three minutes ago. Three minutes and twenty-seven seconds to be exact. A skin graft, he was called down for a damn skin graft. It had been a quiet day and so many surgeons had been gathered there, trolling for cases. They were complaining of feeling like interns, fighting over the cases that actually came in, but mostly just sitting around. And he was one of them. Taking a skin graft for quality more so than interest. It was a small cut but it was a head wound and someone needed to control the bleeding. At least it would be done right.

And then it changed. Car versus bus. Direct hit to driver's side. Woman, mid-thirties, unconscious. Five minutes out.

Doctors jump into action and prepare for the worst, excited smiles on their faces. Interns flock to their attendings, ready for instructions as he laces the final stitch and calls for a nurse to bring over the discharge papers. Thirty-two seconds.

He's out the doors the moment the ambulance pulls up. Snaps his gloves on and joins the crowd. Nicole spews the facts: Woman, pregnant, unconscious, obvious head, chest, and abdominal trauma, BP 80 over 40, significant blood loss. She's off though. Her words are clipped, her jaw taunt. She turns to Owen and informs him of the remaining details. She's quiet and avoiding his eyes.

"I need you to sit this one out, Jackson." Meredith turns, then Amelia, then Callie. They know what it means. He knows what it means. April had finished her shift. April had left work. April was driving home.

"No." The words are strained and no one knows whether it's a plea for it not to be April or a refusal to go inside. It's both.

"I said-"

"That is my wife. I am not leaving her side," his voice trembles slightly. "That is my baby. I'm not leaving him either."

"You can't…" but he doesn't hear the rest. All he can see is his wife and unborn child on a gurney. Blood everywhere. Eyes closed. Hands limp. All he can see is no more birthdays, no more anniversaries, no more kisses. No more hugs, no more jokes, no more surprises. No more best friend. No more child. No more future.

Two minutes, fifteen seconds. His hand has been glued to the trauma room glass for two minutes, fifteen seconds. She's intubated and assessed before she begins hemorrhaging.

It's been three minutes and forty-three seconds that he's been sitting in the OR gallery. Watching Amelia at her skull and Meredith at her spleen and Maggie at her chest. Decels dropping and heart stopping. 5 of Epi and a page to OB.

Seven minutes, eight seconds and he's talking to them. To Mark and Percy and Lexie and Reed. Seven minutes, fifty seconds and he decides it's not working. Eight minutes. He's talking the God he never believed in and praying to a faith he called ridiculous.

She's stabilized for now. Fifteen minutes. The baby's still inside. Nine seconds. He thanks God. He thanks doctors. He thanks those watching over him.

Twenty-seven minutes, nineteen seconds. The baby's in distress and she's hanging on by a thread. Twenty-eight minutes, two seconds and the amnionic sac is ruptured. Thirty minutes, ten seconds, the baby's out. Blue and tiny and not breathing. Thirty minutes, forty-one seconds and she arrests on the table.

Thirty minutes, forty-five seconds and his head is in his hands. Shedding the tears he never allows himself to show. Crying for his family and begging whoever's out there for mercy. Not bothering to wipe the moisture from his cheeks. Allowing the tears to run over his chin and stain his scrubs. But he never put trust in miracles. He never put trust in divinity. He never put trust in fairy tales and happy endings. He put trust in her and now he's out of wishes. Out of magic. Out of hope. He put trust in her and she may be gone.

Thirty-one minutes and he's broken. All it took was one redheaded sweetheart, a tiny baby boy, and thirty-one minutes. Just thirty-one minutes.

_**Thanks for reading! Please review :)**_


	8. Three Little Swimmers

**_Thanks for all of the amazing reviews! I appreciate them :)_**

_Prompt: __Japril dealing with the terrible two'__s_

_**Three Little Swimmers**_

**One**

Twenty minutes chasing a toddler was not high on his priority list. Twenty minutes hot and sweaty with his wife? Absolutely. Twenty minutes at the gym? Why not. Twenty minutes for a consult? Sure thing. But definitely not chasing a two-year old who doesn't want to go to bed. "Joelle, get back here!"

"I big girl! Big girls no bed!" She runs through the halls of their spacious home, her mother's t-shirt hanging off her tiny shoulders.

"Yes, big girls do go to bed. It's babies who don't listen," Jackson tries for the fifth time. When he finally catches up to her she lets out a loud screech.

"No, no, no!" Then the kicking and hitting. Then the tears. Then the small little sniffles. "I want mama."

"I know baby, I know." Jackson looks from the shirt his daughter wears to the braid she made him put in her hair to the room she finally let him catch her in. "She'll be home in a few days Jo-Jo Bean."

"Promise?" Joelle whispers, her eyes watering greatly.

"I promise." Jackson sits her on his and April's king-size bed. "Want to sleep in here tonight?"

**Two****  
><strong>

"Amen," April murmurs the words, her eyes closed and hands firmly clasped together, as the mid-sermon prayer concludes. To her left is Katerina, Jackson and Joelle and to her right is Evan.

"Momma," Evan speaks with a tap to her shoulder. "Momma." Louder this time.

"EJ, this is not the time to talk," April whispers as she makes a slight shushing movement with her finger.

"But-"

"No buts, it's quiet time." She hasn't set many specific rules for her children and neither has Jackson; they want their children to feel at liberty to explore without constantly being reprimanded, however they have set a few. No hurting themselves or others. Family first. And the parental favorite: quiet time. Voices off or the quiet game or eyes and ears only. It's enough to get the little ones' attentions without causing a scene. Church is one of those times. After church, questions can be asked and games can be played but during church, listening ears are used.

Crossing his chubby arms and jutting his chin in the air, Evan huffs loudly. "Me mad at you." April brings her finger to her lips once more, her eyes a warning. "Me's very mad at you. You knows it. Me knows it. Dada knows it."

"Evan James!" April turns to her son. "You stop that right now. We have ten more minutes to go."

"Me can't wait," Evan turns back to the sermon. "Me big mad!" Every face in the crowded church turns to look at the startled family of five. "You mad?" He looks to his mother.

April simply nods. "Yes, Evan. I'm very mad."

**Three**

"Booboo Mommy," Katerina sobs as she points to her tiny gold fish. "Booboo!" April turns to see the fish on it's side, floating to the top of the bowl.

"Oh sweetie." She knew winning the fish at the fair was a bad idea. Now she was going to have to explain to her sweet little girl that her new friend was dead. "He does have a booboo…a very bad booboo."

"Make him better Mommy. Please." The tears stream down her face as she clutches her tattered waffle blanket.

"I can't make him better Kit-Kat. He's very sick."

"You doctor." April pulls the toddler into her arms, wrapping her in her protective embrace.

"I'm a people doctor."

"Not fishies?"

"No, not fishies," April nods, rubbing her hand soothingly over her daughter's silky tresses.

"Then we needs fishie doctor," Katerina says quite seriously, turning to meet her mother's gaze.

"Honey, that won't work."

"Whys not?" She pops her thumb in her mouth and April's heart breaks at the sight.

"Well sometimes when God gets lonely and needs someone to keep him company, he takes them up to heaven with him," she tries to give the barest definition of death she can muster.

"Fishie in heaven?" Cat cocks her head to the side, contemplating her mother's words.

"Yes, he's there now."

"So whys booboo?"

This was going to be harder than she thought. "You see, God only takes spirits, what's inside of the body. He doesn't need to take your fish's body." At the blank stare April continues. "God only needs the inside, not the outside. He loves you for what's inside."

"Oh, I gets it." She smiles. "Just like I only like the inside of Oreos and not thems outsides. God's like me!" And with that, Katerina skips off to share her newly acquired information with her older sister, leaving April laughing in her wake.

**Four**

"Finally."

"Longest day ever," April groans as she lays down on the bed next to Jackson.

"Night," he leans over to kiss her lips, stroking her cheek gently as he does so.

"Night." They lean over their respective sides to shut off the lamps before getting comfortable under the blankets. "And Jackson?"

"Hmm?"

"If your little swimmers come near me again, I'll personally snip you."


End file.
